


The Aftermath

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Healing, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The battle is over, but the healing has just begun.
Relationships: Fay Dunbar/Parvati Patil





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Originally written for a few challenges on FFN years ago.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Fay Dunbar wrapped her arms around her legs, holding them close to her body. Looking around at all the bodies strewn about, she could hardly believe they were calling this a victory. How could it possibly be a victory when so many had been lost?

Yes, He Who Must Not Be Named was dead, but so much had been lost… it just didn't seem to be right to her.

"Fay!" a voice called out.

Turning, she saw Parvati come tumbling towards her. She rushed into Fay's arms, crying hysterically. "Lavender's dead. I just saw her body."

Fay froze. Parvati and Lavender were best friends… Lavender was actually the first person they had told about them.

"I'm so sorry," Fay whispered. Sitting in the rubble, she held Parvati to her closely, thankful that she didn't lose her love as well.

"It's not fair. Everyone is celebrating, but I can't… I can't even breathe."

"I know Parvati, why don't we go down by the lake? Maybe get some peace and quiet," Fay suggested.

Parvati nodded. Looking at Fay, she gently cupped her face. "I'm so glad you're all right Fay. I was worried about you."

"And I was worried about you," Fay replied. "But you're all right, and I'm all right. We're both okay."

Leaning forward, the two of them quickly kissed before standing. They needed to get away from it all…

The pain was just too much.

Holding hands, they walked towards the lake.


End file.
